


Useless tangles

by nirroca



Series: Lavender [7]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Queer Cassandra Pentaghast
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 11:59:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16263764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nirroca/pseuds/nirroca
Summary: In which Cassandra tries new armour and Ellana blushes.Tumblr prompt





	Useless tangles

“Stop staring,” Cassandra says shuffling uncomfortably. She doesn’t have to look to know Ellana’s eyes are on her, not anymore.

And she doesn’t even know how she got roped into this ridiculous situation (she does).

“I can’t help it,”

Cassandra can hear the grin in her voice, and sighs when she feels arms around her waist, Ellana pressing herself flush against her back - her very exposed back - warm lips between her shoulder blades sending a shiver down her spine.

They had returned from the Stone-Bear hold the day before - with gifts apparently.

Which was how she currently found herself wearing what apparently passed for armour amongst the Avaar people. Though to Cassandra it felt like little more than a twist of fabric that only covered her breasts and tangles of rope running down her arms that apparently served a purpose. And pants.

She feels far to exposed and steps out of Ellana’s embrace to turn around her to tell her exactly what she thinks but stops short when she sees the expression on her face.

It's the one she gives her when she thinks Cassandra isn’t paying attention. The closest thing she can think to describe it as is longing, and it never fails to make Cassandra’s heart swell, to know that she is wanted, loved, desirable.

“You did this on purpose,” Cassandra accuses, eyes narrowed, hoping that Ellana doesn’t see her grin.

“I’ll admit I was curious?” Cassandra smirks at how flustered she sounds, and takes a step towards her, forcing Ellana to take a step back.

Cassandra was aware of how physically desirable Ellana found her (even if she had moments of doubt where she wondered why) and at times - like now - it was fun to use this knowledge against her.

Which was only fair considering her current state of dress.

When she finally has Ellana backed up against the solid timber of her desk she takes a moment to run her fingers over the exposed skin of her stomach, knowing how Ellana felt about the well earned muscle visible beneath the surface (something that Cassandra had never thought could be attractive, not on a woman at least).

“I can’t imagine why,” Cassandra says sarcastically, crossing her arms over her chest feigning a look of annoyance.  
This is when she knows she has her.

And it doesn’t take long for the blush that was on her cheeks to spread, Ellana’s face going red. If Cassandra didn’t know any better she’d think that Ellana looked like she was in pain, but the size of her pupils give her away, even at this distance.

“You’re blushing,” Cassandra smirks.

“You’re making me,” Ellana pouts at her, finally catching on to what Cassandra is trying to do.

“I am?” Cassandra asks, laughing.

“You have no idea how good you look right now,” Ellana says as she looks her over, biting her lip for effect.

“If I didn’t know any better I’d say you just wanted me for my body,” Cassandra sighs

“Mostly just your sword arm if I’m being honest,” Ellana grins, cheeks still flushed pink.

“Ugh, you’re insufferable,” Cassandra groans.

“You love me ma vhenan,”

Cassandra’s only response is a hum of agreement before she steps forward, putting an end to all conversation between the two for the rest of the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> I guess you could yell at me on tumblr if you wanted cassandra-pentughasst 
> 
> I don’t believe in editing, not in assignments and not in my writing.


End file.
